


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking Machines, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Puppy Play, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for the SPN Kink Christmas exchange.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raths_kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/gifts).



Cas was gone for four days and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. Some kind of business trip, but Dean had stopped listening after he heard,  _ ‘I need to go out of town’. _

And to make matters worse, it was Christmas in just six days. Dean was bummed about the whole thing.

 

Dean had gone from blue balls to black balls within twenty-four hours. Cas usually fucked him at least twice a day, and he now was sure his balls were going to explode unless he got relief. 

 

Of course, when Cas left, he strictly  _ forbid  _ Dean to get off while he was gone. Dean had sighed and said, “Yes, Sir,” but he never thought for a minute it would be this hard.

 

So now, he was rooting through the toy chest looking for the dildo with the suction cup on the bottom. After all, what Cas didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, now would it?

 

He found the dildo. He did a fist pump. 

 

Dean grabbed the lube and carried it to the kitchen. He licked the base, just to make sure it stayed put, and stuck it on the seat of one of their bar stools. He smiled, looking at it, and then poured lube over the head. He reached back between his legs, putting some around and inside his hole. He moaned as he did. Fuck he was horny!

 

Dean climbed up on the bar stool and hovered over the dildo. He grabbed the base to hold it steady, and then sank down. There was a little resistance when the head popped in past his muscle ring. Dean thought he’d come on the spot, it felt so good.

 

He slowly lowered himself, pausing from time to time to allow himself to adjust, but he was sitting on the seat in no time. It felt so good. Not as good as Cas did, not by a long shot, but he had needed something in his ass so bad, he just sat there for a minute and felt how full he was.

Then he used his feet on the rung to raise up slowly. 

 

Fuck it felt good! He should have thought of this yesterday. 

 

When he was near the top, Dean sat back down again with a loud groan. He found a rhythm, not too fast but just fast enough, and let his eyes squeeze shut. He fucked up and down on it, imagining it was Cas inside him.

 

He was close… so close… and then he heard the unmistakable sound of Cas’ voice.

 

“Dean, what do you think you’re doing?” Cas sounded angry. 

 

Dean fell down on the dildo and let out a loud gasp. 

 

He sat, filled with dildo, and tried to think of something, anything to say. 

 

“Uh, Cas! You’re home early!”

Cas was glaring at him, “Well yes, I am. I  _ thought _ I’d come back early, because I figured you’d be too horny to make another day without me. But apparently, you couldn’t wait for me, and decided to be disobedient and specifically do what I told you not to.”

 

Dean sighed, “I’m sorry, Sir. Yes, I broke your rule, and I’m very sorry. There was no excuse for it.”

 

Dean knew there was no excuse he could offer that Cas would accept anyway. 

 

Cas walked in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“Dean, get off the dildo.”

 

“Yes Sir,” Dean lifted himself until the dildo was completely out, and got off the bar stool. He stood in front of Cas with his eyes down.

 

“Clean this mess up, and I’ll think of your punishment.”

 

Dean sadly pulled the dildo off the chair, and went to get wipes. There was lube and his own precum pooled in the seat. He washed the dildo and wiped up the mess on the chair. He cleaned himself up and went to find Cas.

 

Cas was sitting at the kitchen table, looking very pissed off. Dean felt terrible. He tried to be good, but sometimes it was so hard.

 

Cas looked at him and sighed, “I was planning on coming home and fucking you into the mattress, but now that’s off the table.”

 

Dean’s heart sank. He hadn’t gotten off before he got caught, and now he wouldn’t be allowed to until tomorrow at the least. 

 

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry.”

 

“I know you are, but that doesn’t change the fact that you disobeyed my direct order. I’m still deciding what your punishment will be.”

 

Dean wanted to say that not getting fucked was punishment enough, but he knew better than to push his luck. If Cas got mad enough, he wouldn’t be allowed to come for a week. That had happened only once and Dean never wanted that to happen again.

 

Dean sighed and sat at the table, waiting for Cas to tell him what he was going to do.

  
Cas drummed his fingers on the table. 

“You are not the only one who missed having sex. I did too. So, for one, you’re going to suck me off and you better not come!”

 

Dean resisted the groan. He was going to have a hard time blowing Cas and not coming, especially with his balls so full. 

 

But he said, “Yes, Sir, I understand.”

 

Cas pulled his chair away from the table and spread his legs, “On the floor, boy.”

 

Dean said, “Yes Sir,” and dropped to his knees between Cas’ legs. He opened Cas’ pants and pulled out his cock. It was already at half mast. Dean licked over the head. It didn’t take long for Cas to get fully erect.

 

Dean adored giving Cas head, but he was usually allowed to come. He wrapped his lips around Cas’ very impressive member and began to suck up and down the shaft. His own cock throbbed painfully.

 

Dean pulled out all the tricks he knew, and it thankfully didn’t take Cas long to tighten up and come down Dean’s throat. Dean swallowed every drop, trying desperately to ignore his needy cock.

 

Dean licked Cas clean, and tucked him back into his pants. He stayed on the floor. 

 

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, “That was nice, Dean. and you did good not coming. You can get up.”

 

Dean stood, his cock standing out, hard and bobbing in front of him. The head was purple.

 

Thankfully, Dean’s dick went down while he was cooking dinner, but it still throbbed. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn’t sleep well that night. He had dreams of Cas fucking him and woke up with a start, hard and needy. He was afraid he’d come in his sleep.

 

When Cas woke up, it was to a grumpy Dean. 

 

“I swear, sometimes you sleep like an angry bear. Let’s get some coffee in you.”

 

After two cups of coffee and breakfast, Dean felt more like facing the day. He showered and took care of his personal cleanliness, dried off, and went to look for Cas.

 

Cas was puttering around the playroom. He smiled when Dean came in.

 

“Okay, baby, lay down on the bed.” 

 

Dean stretched out.

 

Cas restrained his wrists to the head board, and then tied his calves to his thighs and spread his legs wide apart. Dean’s cock was already showing interest.

 

Cas sat down between Dean’s legs and opened the lube. He lubed up his hand generously. Dean watched him and tried not to moan.

 

“Since you were so bad yesterday, and needed to come so bad, I’m going to let you. Tell me your safeword.”

 

Dean said quietly, “Yahtzee.” He’d never used it and he hoped today wasn’t the day to start.

 

Cas slid two fingers into Dean. Dean grunted a little, but it felt so good, he moaned.

 

Cas went straight for Dean’s prostate. He rubbed his fingers over it and Dean shuddered and moaned louder.

 

“You can come, as long as it’s just from this.”

 

Dean wanted to cry. He’d had prostate milking before, and it was hard. But at the same time, electricity sparked in his body and his cock was standing up and already leaking precum.

 

Cas rubbed his fingers over the bundle of nerves and listened to Dean make sounds that he only made when Cas did this. They were somewhere between a moan, a groan and a cry. 

Dean wanted to push against Cas’ fingers but he couldn’t. He pulled on the restraints and thrashed his head from side to side. Every rub was frustrating ecstasy. 

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Dean, he felt his balls tighten. He clenched down on Cas’ fingers and came so hard, his vision whited out. He shot four day’s worth of cum all over himself. 

 

Cas just kept rubbing.

 

“Cas! Sir… I… can’t…”

 

Cas said, his voice steady and unemotional, “You can and you will.” He rubbed Dean’s prostate even harder.

 

Dean thrashed and whimpered. It was agony and perfection at the same time.

 

When he finally came, he yelled.

 

Cas kept it up. Dean was seriously considering using his safe word, but Cas was saying soothing things to him and rubbing circles on his belly, so he didn’t.

 

When Dean came a third time, it was just a little spurt. He was sweaty and boneless. Cas stopped moving his fingers, but didn’t take them out. Dean hoped he didn’t want Dean to try to come another time. Cas seemed to be considering what to do.

 

Cas slowly slid his fingers out, leaving Dean feeling strangely empty. Cas calmly untied Dean’s legs and rubbed them until the circulation was back, then released his arms. Dean let out a sigh of relief, thinking it was over. He was wrong.

 

“On your hands and knees at the end of the bed.”

 

Dean could barely move, but he did as he was ordered. 

 

When he heard the unmistakable sound of the wheels on the fucking machine being moved to the end of the bed, he could have cried.

 

Dean looked back over his shoulder and watched Cas lube up the large dildo attached to the machine. Then he lubed up Dean’s already open hole.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Hush, boy, You wanted to fuck yourself on that dildo yesterday. Now you can get fucked to your heart’s content.”

 

Dean sighed and readied himself. When the dildo went in he gasped. Then Cas turned on the machine. Cas drug a chair over to watch, and pulled his hard cock out. He began to run his hand lazily up and down it.

 

Thankfully, Cas had aimed the machine so that the dildo wasn’t running over his prostate. With the in and out tugging at his rim, it actually made him hard again, but he was pretty sure he couldn’t come again. He groaned with every thrust into him.

 

There was good and bad to the fucking machine. The good part was it never got tired, never came. Unfortunately, that was also the bad part. Dean loved and hated it. 

 

The machine wasn’t set to go too fast, but it still tormented Dean. He wanted it to be Cas. He wanted to come. But Cas just sat there, watching the thing fuck in and out.

 

Dean couldn’t believe it, but he was going to come. He knew that feeling better than he knew the back of his hand. He began to moan.

 

When he came, he came dry, but still, it was an amazing orgasm. He yelled so loud, it startled Cas. Cas came with a grunt, spilling over his hand and shooting some on the floor.

 

Cas sighed, then got up and turned off the machine. He pulled it back, and it came out of Dean with an audible slurp.

 

Dean collapsed on the bed. He was covered in sweat, and his legs wouldn’t support him. Cas crawled in next to him and began to run his hand over Dean’s arm and side.

 

“You were so good for me, baby. So good,” Cas murmured praise that Dean soaked up like water to a man dying of thirst.

 

Cas fed him pieces of fruit, and gave him more water. Dean pressed himself to Cas’ side.

 

“I love you, Sir. I’ve learned my lesson. I’ll never do anything like that again.”

 

Cas kissed his temple, “I love you too, my sweet baby, and I know you won’t. As a reward, tomorrow will be puppy play day.”

 

Dean smiled. He loved puppy play, and they only did it when Dean got a reward for doing well. He was excited. He thought about how much fun they’d have and his cock gave a hopeful twitch. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up excited. Cas told him that he could play puppy today! He rolled over and looked at Cas, who was still sleeping. He wanted to wake Cas up, but reconsidered. He wanted Cas to be well-rested and cheerful today.

 

And so Dean waited. Thank god he didn’t have to wait very long before Cas opened his eyes and smiled at him.

 

“You’re awake early.”

 

Dean smiled brightly. “It’s puppy day!”

 

Cas chuckled, “Fine, let’s have breakfast then we’ll play.”

 

Dean bounded out of bed and raced to the kitchen with Cas laughing behind him.

 

After what seemed to Dean the longest breakfast in the history of food, they were done. Dean went to the bedroom to get ready, while Cas got his collar, leash, and the water bowl out.

  
  


Dean carefully tightened his muzzle, and looked at in the mirror to make sure it was just right. Then he lubed up his tail, and slowly shoved the plug up his ass. He turned around to admire it in the mirror. He wiggled his ass and watched the tail wag. He smiled behind the muzzle, and went to his hands and knees. He went to find Cas.

 

Cas smiled when he saw Dean. “There’s my good boy! Come here and let me put your collar on.”

 

Dean walked on his hands and knees to Cas and wagged his tail. Cas put his collar on him and showed him where his water bowl was. Dean went to it and lapped up some water. Then he followed Cas to the living room. 

 

He went to where Cas was sitting on the couch and rubbed against Cas’ leg. Cas reached down and patted his head. Dean panted and wagged his tail. He sniffed around the Christmas tree, but a frown from Cas made him stop.

 

Cas read a book while Dean played with his toy, a stuffed bunny that he loved to bat around. But he got bored. He needed to piss. He went to the back door and whined.

 

Cas walked to him, “Got to piss, good boy?” 

 

Dean wagged his tail energetically. 

 

Cas attached the leash to his collar and led him out to the backyard. Dean sniffed around bushes but led Cas to his favorite tree. He lifted a leg and pissed long on the tree. When he was done, he scuffed up some dirt while Cas smiled at him.

 

“Come on, that’s enough.” Cas led him back in the house.

 

The butt plug that held his tail was giving him ideas. When Cas went back and sat on the couch, he went up to Cas’ leg and began to rut against it. He put his arms on Cas’ thigh and rubbed his hardening cock against Cas’ pant leg.

 

Cas looked down at him and frowned, “Are you being a bad boy?”

 

Dean wagged his tail and kept rubbing against Cas’ leg.

 

Cas finally smiled, “You want me to fuck you? Is that what you want, boy?”

  
Dean jumped down, barked and wagged his tail as hard as he could. He turned around and put his head down and his ass up.

 

Cas chuckled. Dean could hear Cas lowering his zipper and then the sound of his pants hitting the floor. Dean wagged his tail even more.

  
Cas grabbed Dean’s tail and gave it a nudge, causing Dean to gasp. Cas then pulled it out and sat it aside. He lined up and pushed all the way in. Dean had used a lot of lube on the plug so he was good and wet.

 

Dean whined and pushed back against Cas; Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and began to plow in and out of Dean. Dean dropped his head even lower and just whined in pleasure.

 

Dean loved it when Cas was the roughest with him. He loved it hard. He loved being used for Cas’ pleasure. He felt Cas’ big cock splitting him with every thrust.

 

Dean’s cock was swinging back and forth between his legs, occasionally hitting his belly when Cas had an especially hard thrust. It left a trail of precum. Occasionally the tip would just brush the carpet, and that made him crazy. 

 

Dean knew he was going to come. He clenched down on Cas’ cock, letting him know. And then he came so hard he saw colors swirling behind his eyelids. He spilled over and over onto the carpet. He’d have to clean that later, but he didn’t mind a bit.

 

The clenching and release of Dean’s hole made Cas moan and cum as well. He thrust through the orgasm and kept thrusting until he cock got soft. He pulled out and Dean collapsed on the floor.

Cas ran a hand over Dean’s ass. “Come on, puppy, let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

Dean lay in bed next to Cas, wrapped around him like an octopus in heat. Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s arm. Cas smiled at him.

“I got you an early Christmas present.”

Dean sat up. “You did? Gimmie, gimmie!”

Cas chuckled and reached in the drawer of the bedside table. He brought out a box and handed it to Dean.

Dean tore the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a new collar. It was the exact shade of green as his eyes. He took it out. There was a metal plate on the front that read, “Property of Castiel Novak”. 

Dean had tears in his eyes. Cas reached and put it on Dean.

 

“It’s perfect. I love you so fucking much, Cas.”

 

Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head, “I love you too, my sweet baby. You’re perfect for me.”

 

Dean said sleepily, “You’re perfect for me,” then he was asleep.

 


End file.
